


Adrichat?

by miraculuna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Selfcest, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculuna/pseuds/miraculuna
Summary: Quarantine was taking a toll on our two heroes. Adrien and Marinette were both very bored, and made a few... interesting discoveries...This has like one curse word and mentions of sex, so I suggest not reading if these things make you uncomfortable.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea why I wrote this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was really bored during quarantine, so he decided to google himself. Never in a million years would he have expected to find something like this...

Adrien had finished all of his online classes for the day, and was feeling quite bored. He decided to watch a YouTube video titled ‘Fun Things to Do During Quarantine.’

One of the suggestions was to google himself. He guessed it was a good idea, since he was famous and could find a lot of things about himself on the internet.

He expected a lot of things to pop up after he googled his name. But he could’ve never predicted seeing something like this.

Right below his ‘Adrien le Parfum’ ad, which was the first result, was a fanfiction titled ‘Adrien Agreste X Chat Noir: A Budding Romance.’

Adrien nearly choked. People shipped him… with himself? Of course, they didn’t know it was him, but it was still disgusting…

He decided to read it.

_While on patrol one night, Chat Noir, savior and superhero of Paris, decided to stop by the Agreste mansion._

_He knocked on Adrien’s bedroom’s window, wondering if the boy would let him in._

_“Ch-ch-chat N-noir?!” stuttered the model, clearly startled._

_“Hello there, handsome,” said the feline superhero before jumping inside. “I bet you’re extremely sur-purr-ised to see me here.”_

_“Wh-what b-brings y-you he-here?” asked Adrien, his face red, a blush apparent on his cheeks._

_Chat Noir got closer to Adrien, placing a clawed hand on his cheek, gazing deeply into his eyes. “I just wanted to check up on my favorite civilian,” he purred._

_Adrien didn’t think his face could get any redder, yet it did. “O-oh. That’s… that’s gr-great…”_

_The superhero kissed Adrien’s lips, and all Adrien could do in that moment was kiss him back. Chat Noir started slowly undressing the boy in front of him, and…_

Adrien decided to skip the sex scene. It made him way too uncomfortable to picture himself having sex with… well… himself… Whatever that meant...

_As Adrien was getting dressed, Chat Noir made his way to the window. “See you soon, gorgeous,” he said, winking, before jumping on the next building and disappearing into the night._

“What the fuck did I just read?” Adrien whispered to himself.

Plagg, on the other hand, was rolling on Adrien’s desk, dying of laughter.

Later, they agreed to never talk about this moment ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine really be messing with people's minds lmao.
> 
> I can't believe my first fanfiction ever turned out to be this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decided to take a break from watching Adrien's ad, instead focusing on something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a chapter lol.

Marinette was sitting on her balcony, a plate of cookies next to her, as she watched Adrien’s ad.

“Adrien,” she whispered with a dreamy sigh.

Tikki rolled her eyes fondly at her chosen. “Are you done, Marinette? You’ve been watching this video again and again for the past hour.”

“You’re right, Tikki,” said the designer. “Maybe I should do something else.”

She closed the tab where the video was, and opened a new one, as she typed Adrien’s name into google.

“Something that doesn’t involve Adrien, Marinette.”

Said girl groaned. “But I miss him, Tikki! I haven’t seen him since the beginning of quarantine!”

Tikki sighed. She knew Marinette wouldn’t listen to her at this point.

“What is this?” asked Marinette, eyeing the screen of her laptop. “It… It looks like an Adrien fanfiction… Oh, I haven’t read one of these in a while.”

She clicked on the link and took a cookie while she waited for the screen to load.

_Adrien was falling. Gorizilla had thrown him from a very tall building, and Ladybug seemed unable to get out of the villain’s grasp to save him._

_Miraculously, Chat Noir appeared and took Adrien into his arms._

_“My hero!” exclaimed Adrien as he held onto Chat Noir for dear life._

_The superhero smirked. “Are you okay, handsome?”_

_“I-I’m fine…” he answered, his face red._

_Chat Noir looked up to the roof of the building. “Ladybug, could you take care of the akuma while I take Adrien somewhere safe?”_

_The superheroine nodded, as she continued to battle against Gorizilla._

_Chat Noir and Adrien made it safely to the Agreste mansion. The feline carefully placed Adrien on the bed, making sure he didn’t hurt him with his claws in the process._

_“I need to go help Ladybug now,” said Chat Noir as he made his way to the window._

_The model caught his hand. “S-stay…”_

_Chat Noir smiled, a faint blushed dusting his cheeks. “Sure, but not for too long.”_

_Adrien nodded, before he placed his lips on Chat Noir’s, kissing him passionately._

Marinette nearly choked on her cookie.

_Chat Noir started taking off Adrien’s jacket, making sure not to dig his claws too deep into his skin._

_“Cha-chat Noir…” he whispered, his voice hoarse._

_Chat Noir didn’t say a word. He only kissed him harder, and more passionately, as Adrien slowly unzipped his suit, revealing the superhero’s abs._

_Adrien felt his face become red—even redder than Ladybug’s suit—as he took in the sight before him…_

Marinette was beat red by the time she had finished reading.

“T-tikki…” she whispered after letting out a squeak. “Do you think Adrien and Chat Noir would be up for a threesome?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf did I just write?


End file.
